


it’s not the same

by wishlist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung centric, M/M, Post-Break Up, sleeping problems, yuta is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishlist/pseuds/wishlist
Summary: Doyoung doesn't know how to explain to his ex-boyfriend that he can't sleep without him anymore. Even now he knows how fucking ridiculous it sounds.





	it’s not the same

**Author's Note:**

> prompt taken from [here](http://nadiahilker.tumblr.com/post/146473062490/post-break-up-au)

“Something’s still not right.” Doyoung whines into the empty bedroom. He’s already changed his sheets to freshly laundered ones. He just bought the fluffiest pillows he could find at the store. He’s been playing calming music for over an hour. For fuck’s sake, he even worked out before going to bed. He’s done everything he possibly can to make himself tired but he still can’t sleep. “Maybe this stupid diffuser is broken.” he grumbles and glares at the small machine on top of his nightstand.

Doyoung has half a mind to check under his mattress in case someone pulled a prank on him and put a pea under there. Maybe he’s secretly been a princess all along. He grabs his phone to check the time and sees that he’s been trying to sleep for two hours. “Maybe,” he starts, unlocking his phone and scrolling through his contacts. Then he remembers that he already deleted the number he was looking for. (It doesn't matter that he knows it off by heart.) “Nevermind.”

  
  


“You look like shit.” Yuta greets him the next morning. Doyoung thinks it's much too early to be looking at such an obnoxious face.

“I call it my Yuta-inspired look.” Doyoung grumpily replies. All he got was a measly hour of rest before the alarm was ringing next to his ear. He didn't bother snoozing it and just resigned himself another sleepless day.

“Fuck you. I’m gorgeous and everyone knows it.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Do you mind taking over my morning clients today? I don't think I can talk to anyone without snapping at them or biting their head off.”

“Isn't that just you on a regular day?” the Japanese man asks and Doyoung shoots him the dirtiest look he could muster. “I’m kidding! Fine, fine. But you gotta take me to that sushi place after work." Doyoung just waves him off.

"Are you still having trouble falling asleep? Have you tried taking sleeping pills?” Yuta adds after a moment, clearly concerned.  Doyoung’s co-workers have received majority of the effects his sleeplessness caused and they’d rather have him back to his normal self.

“I don't wanna take pills. Bad memory.” Doyoung mumbles, burying his face into the glass desk. “I'm gonna try taking a nap. Wake me up when my 10:30 appointment gets here.”  
  
  


 

“Maybe we should take you to one of those hypnotists. Like the ones on TV that snap their finger and the person they're hypnotizing loses their consciousness and does whatever the hypnotist wants.” Yuta suggests over a plate of salmon sashimi.

All day, he's been giving Doyoung suggestions to fall asleep. So far, Doyoung’s rejected all of them. He's done them all and they all haven't worked and he just wants to sleep damnit.

“I'd whack you in the head on a normal day but I’m too desperate and that idea actually sounds great? I must really be sleep-deprived.” Doyoung’s day went terrible and he might even get the hypnotist to erase his memory.

(Six hours ago he snapped at a high-paying client for insisting on a color that hurts his eyes. “No Karen, I don't give a fuck that your favorite color hot pink. It makes you look trashy.” She fired him on the spot.

He got a good scolding from his boss and almost got suspended.

During lunch he burned his right hand making coffee because he dozed off while pouring the hot water into his cup.

Worst of all, Yuta filmed him napping on the job and posted it online and now all of his friends are making fun of him drooling.)

  
  
  


“Are you sure this is the right place?” Doyoung asks with uncertainty.

“Yes. For the millionth time! It says so right here.” Yuta shows him his phone, where the image of their exact location is.

“Maybe we should go back. This place seems sketchy.”

“We’re already here! And I'm as desperate as you are on you getting rid of your insomnia. I know I'm a great friend but you can't keep bribing me with food. I don't like your clients enough to deal with them for you.”

“I don't bribe you,” Doyoung counters. “You tell me what you want and whine until I give it to you. I'm sleepless  _ and  _ broke.”

“Technicalities.” Yuta waves off. “Come on, let’s just go in.”

“Here goes nothing.”

(Like everything else he's tried, it was a complete bust.)

  
  
  


It takes Doyoung three more days before he finally cracks. If he doesn't get sleep right this moment, he's convinced his body will shut down. Before his resolve could crumble, he grabs his keys and hurries out the door. He doesn't bother changing out of his pyjamas, figuring he won't care even if his ex makes fun of him.

The cold air outside helps him clear his mind and he hesitates. He doesn't even know if his idea will work. But he's desperate and this is the only thing he hasn't tried, so he starts his car and heads to the other side of the city.  Just as he nears the other's apartment, he starts to feel nervous and decides to do a quick detour to a bakery a couple of blocks away. If everything fails then at least he can drown his misery out with cake.

Doyoung hesitates before ringing the doorbell. Half his brain is telling him he’s being ridiculous. He should go back to his car now and pretend this never happened. He refuses to be the first one to break. The other half is saying that he’s already here and  _ please just end your misery. You haven’t slept properly in a week.  _ He sighs defeatedly and pushes the button before he convinces himself not to.

He hopes Jaehyun doesn't hear it. But he's always known Jaehyun was a light sleeper. Doyoung hears the soft padding of footsteps approaching the door and a rustle as the lock is unlatched. Before he’s ready for it, Jaehyun’s standing in front of him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. (Doyoung thinks he has never seen anyone more beautiful, messy hair and ugly t-shirt and all.) He sees the other’s eyes widen as he realizes who his unexpected visitor was.

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun pauses, not exactly knowing what to say. “What are you doing here?”

“I was in the area looking for snacks and unintentionally bought some of those cakes you liked so much at the bakery, so I thought I’d bring you some.” He lies, way too cheerfully. If Jaehyun picks up on his tone, he doesn't say anything. He awkwardly shows the paper bag he’s been clutching nervously in his hand.

Jaehyun blinks at him, looking even more confused than before. “It's literally 3AM.”

Doyoung stays silent. He doesn't know how to explain to his ex-boyfriend that he can't sleep without him anymore. Even now he knows how fucking ridiculous it sounds.

“You know what, I’m too tired for this.” Jaehyun opens the door wider, motioning for him to come inside. Doyoung steps in and looks around, noting how Jaehyun still hasn't removed all the random knick knacks Doyoung has accumulated in his apartment. They haven't seen each other since Doyoung stormed off into the night two weeks ago. Half of the things he owns is still here. And Jaehyun, that asshole, looks completely unaffected. Jaehyun takes the wrinkled paper bag from his hand and puts it inside the fridge. He still hasn't spoken and Doyoung wants to leave. 

Before he opens his mouth and comes up with an excuse, Jaehyun puts his hand up, like he's been expecting Doyoung to run for it any moment. “We'll talk about this,” he  waves his both his hands to emphasize, “In the morning. Once we're both rested and I’m convinced this isn't a dream. You can take the bed, I’ll just sleep on the couch.”

“Jaehyun, wait!” Panicking, Doyoung grabs Jaehyun’s hand. “Sleep with me?” he asks,  hoping he doesn't sound too desperate. Jaehyun playfully raises his eyebrow and Doyoung knows that look. “Ugh, get your mind out of the gutter. I have complete PG intentions.”

“If you say so.” Doyoung doesn't have to look to know that Jaehyun’s smirking. Instead of replying, he releases the other boy’s hand and storms towards the bedroom. 

He melts into the sheets, taking in the lingering smell of Jaehyun’s peach shampoo and the residual warmth Jaehyun left behind when he got up to open the door.  _ This feels nice _ , he thinks.  _ Cozy. _ He feels the other crawl into the bed. The familiarity of the situation comforts Doyoung and it finally feels like everything weighing him down is off his shoulders.

Jaehyun’s presence is relieving and Doyoung’s content knowing he’s not alone as he closes his eyes. Jaehyun apparently has other plans. He scoots closer to Doyoung and wraps his arms around the older, positioning the other so that his head is resting on top of Doyoung’s shoulder. 

“I hate being the big spoon, you know,” Jaehyun mumbles into his neck. “Goodnight, Doyoung.” He doesn't know if the kiss he feels is real as sleep takes him over.

**Author's Note:**

> ex-bfs dojae getting back together is one of my favorite concepts and dojae was all i could think about when i read the tumblr post so. this happened
> 
> also! i was gonna write them meeting the hypnotherapist but this was already longer than i wanted and i couldn't for the life of me make it entertaining so i scrapped it
> 
> edit: [i made a cc pls send me drabble ideas i'd love to write them!](https://curiouscat.me/wishlist)


End file.
